


【影日 no.7】Vanish & Countdown

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: *大学设定*ooc大概有（好吧不是大概*浪漫向？





	【影日 no.7】Vanish & Countdown

 

以下正文

———————————————

 

-Dec 2-

 

5112 km

——————————

 

影山飞雄一跨一步僵硬地走在校园里，人生第一次尝到了被小学女生围观的滋味

 

“啊那个！是新来的体育老师吗……好年轻！”

“是好帅才对吧？律子你真是……”

 

教学楼拐角的一个小女生抱着一堆作业本红了脸，惹得身边同行的小男生用手肘撞了撞她，一脸不愉快地让她跟上。

 

情窦初开的小学生的生活里除了一板一眼的老师就是仿佛隔了一条银河的偶像，在这个枯燥的校园里一个初来乍到的高大异性难免引得一阵阵回头，虽然影山飞雄本质上和她们心目中的白马王子有着不是十条街的距离。

 

他能清晰地感受到来自四面八方的“注目礼”，楼上窗边数不胜数的目光，甚至有老师探出头来一探究竟

 

“啊！是飞雄！”

目标锁定到窗口的发声源时只看到一抹橙色飞快地闪过，接着就听到同班学生的惊呼“小夏认识的人？！”

被看到真是太好了，不然以他的交流技能不知道要找到何时。

 

 

略过了小夏对自己不是身在东京的质疑，买了两盒牛奶在长椅上坐下来

 

“哥哥他没有回来过呢。”

意料之中的答案，听到清晰的回答时还是失望地沉默了

 

 

日向翔阳已经失踪三天了，从那天夜里。

影山飞雄后悔了千万次，但是心里涌出来的情绪他难以抑制

 

从他不回邮件开始，影山找遍了整个大学，无数次地主动向别人搭话询问，始终没有抓到一丝那个橘发男生的踪迹

然后他逃课回了宫城

行为可笑得像是追着新婚不悦的妻子回了娘家一样。没有提供给他任何信息的月岛在line上这样嘲笑他。吃瘪的影山无法反驳。他没敢去他家，因为不敢见日向的妈妈

 

“对不起，我把你儿子弄丢了。”

难道他要这样说吗？

当初是谁信誓旦旦地保证和日向合租之后会一起好好地度过大学四年的？

 

小夏说，没关系，哥哥一定会自己回来的！

完全不知道小夏自信来源的影山不着痕迹地点了点头

 

 

 

 

-Nov 29-

 

∞ km

———————————

 

从未如此怀念吵吵闹闹的日子。

那天离开学校时已经很晚了，头疼着到底该由谁来做饭的两人最后还是走进了面馆

 

“影山同学你是不是应该好好学习做饭了？跟你合租的日向大人可是一直身在水深火热之中啊。”哈着白白的热气将手包裹在碗檐，暖流传向手心

无视抱怨的影山理所当然地从日向碗里夹走了半颗蛋。

吸溜着拉面没有像往常那样扑过去吃光他所有的鱼片

今天的影山安静得有点瘆人。

 

走到家门口的时候那家伙毫无征兆地爆发了

 

“日向我喜欢你。”

他站在他身后不到半尺的地方轻声开口

“很喜欢。非常喜欢。比自己还要喜欢。”

 

打算开门的手停在冰凉的门把上，松动的把手发出金属撞击的声音

 

 

“对不起 影……”

焦躁的声音被拧动门把时刺耳的噪声取代，老旧的铁门打开发出的吱呀声紧接着淹没了一切。他甚至没有回头。

 

 

 

第二天起床的时候厨房里并没有像往常那样飘出好闻的味道。安安静静，没有一丝人气。橱柜反射着清晨的日光，明明晃晃间影山意识到也许自己做了什么错事。

 

属于他的房间里一尘不染。被子整整齐齐，拖鞋收进了柜子，拉开的衣橱里果然只剩下一些不常穿的衣物和夏季的短袖。

 

他试图安慰自己日向只是偶尔闹闹脾气，回过神来，他已经坐在他的床边胡思乱想了两个多小时。

一周前他还躺在这个床上招呼着客厅里刚洗完澡的他过去一起看月刊排球。

 

他那种路痴能去哪？

去同学家住了？去睡体育馆了？还是回宫城了？

他会迷路吗？会乱和陌生人搭话吗？会不记得吃早饭吗？

……

 

他还会回来吗？

 

他去擦球，去练哑铃，去看录播

最后他还是背起包出了家门。

 

 

 

 

-Dec 10-

 

9792 km

——————————

 

那家伙不顾一切地走了，留下一堆烂摊子。

影山飞雄在教室里坐下来，替人顶课什么的时候除了日向大概没人能让他做。

 

文学鉴赏……

什么啊这家伙居然对这种东西感兴趣吗，明明国文烂得要死。

 

事实证明日向确实是个交际小能手，不然在他明目张胆地顶着日向的名字蒙混过关的时候周围不会传来各式各样的笑声。影山飞雄的面瘫第一次帮助了他，至少在整个教室氛围都不太对劲的情况下老师居然放过了他。

 

“那个，请问你是日向君的熟人吗？”

软软的声音从身后传来，微微颔首算是默认。

“……请问你知道日向君去哪里了吗？他已经有好久都没来上课了……”

 

好久？我当然知道好久，将近整整11天了。天知道这是他最不想听到的问题，因为该死的就连他也不知道他去哪儿了。

 

前倾了身子表示他也不知道并且想结束这样的对话

后排女生的道歉还萦绕在耳边，上了年纪的教授略带沙哑的声音断断续续。

 

目光扫过黑板——

 

 

「除却巫山不是云」

 

 

中文？原来这课还讲外国文学吗？

除了几个汉字的亲切感以外没有任何可以吸引他的地方，趴下身子似乎就要进入补眠状态，从月头到现在他的生活和心情毫无疑问算是一团糟。

 

「To a sophisticated person, there is nothing new under the sun.」

那个沙哑的声音念出了这样的英文释义。

 

nothing new under the sun

 

混沌的脑袋艰难地运作着

其中的意义也许从高一开始他就可以体会到了

独一无二的、不可取代的、攫人眼球的

整个世界成为衬托

 

how about the loss of the sun？

will something be new？

 

合上眼，眼底残留的橘色挥之不去

 

 

 

从那以后，日向翔阳成了一个传说

“那个学弟啊？超可爱的～”

“诶？明明好无趣……”

 

“那家伙弹跳力不得了啊！”

“不是吧？那么高弹跳力还很强去打篮球不是很厉害吗？！”

 

“我！打算去告白了！”

“加油啊，日向君那么随和一定可以成功的！”

“开玩笑吧……你确定要去找死吗？”

 

 

被叫“日向”的时候会下意识地回头；听到鼓起勇气的“日向君我喜欢你！”的时候会脱口而出“有喜欢的人了”，即使自己也不知道意在指谁；有时候会问自己，自己原来的名字叫什么啊；甚至突然怀疑起自己是不是在等一个因为不存在所以永远都不会回来的人

 

everything would be unmeaning.

 

 

 

 

-Apr（last year）～ Jun-

 

1 km

——————————

 

刚搬过来的时候为牙刷位置的摆放吵了一架，然后为分房问题又吵了一架，最后演变成了日向总是穿错衣服乱跑引来的影山单方面怒骂

 

他把配好的钥匙拿过来的时候日向在两把钥匙上面各绑了一只小乌鸦挂件，晃了晃笑道“还不错吧”，他则别过脸去，“你是女生吗？尽喜欢这些小玩意”

 

他把他们获得全国优胜的合照放在了客厅，然后把谁偷拍下的他俩被记者采访的照片摆在了餐桌上。

 

照片里影山镇定自若，毫无顾忌地用最简洁的文字打发着记者，他则憋红了脸，一副想要说话却又紧张得半天没蹦出一个字的样子。

 

“你们的速攻真的没有第三个人可以打出来了吗？”

“没错！影山的负节奏只能我来打！！！”紧闭着眼，用英勇就义的表情大吼了出来。就连一边的影山都吓了一跳，用诧异的眼光看着他

果不其然几乎被所有人调笑了，当然包括那个月岛

 

在全国观众面前宣誓主权，这种事难道不是只有白痴才干得出来吗？

 

如今想起这样的事还是双颊发烫，影山就会在一旁毫不留情地吐槽，“收起你那恶心的表情啊呆子，那发言究竟是什么啊跟白痴一样。”每每这种时候日向都会抄起拖鞋向他的脸直直砸过去。

 

 

 

今年6月的时候日向成年了。

日向拉着影山去居酒屋喝了个痛快。

影山坐在一边听着喝晕了的日向絮絮叨叨着，从国中看到小巨人开始，到和他们的第一次相见，再到重逢。

 

他说，影山啊，我最喜欢你了，也最讨厌你了。

红红的脸磕在他的肩膀上，一直嘟哝着他的名字，直到沉沉睡去

 

背着他出来的时候已经凌晨了。他又重复了一遍

“影山我最喜欢你了。”

“…嗯”

“不然才不和你来东京……”

 

猛地停下步子回头看他

 

“影山你喜欢我吗……”

“……”

 

这还用问吗？将近五年了，大家有目共睹，答案已经呼之欲出了

 

 

可是为什么不回答？

唇口颤抖着抿紧了

你明明是喜欢他的，和他一样，最喜欢了。

 

向上掂了掂

把他送往巅峰的梦还在延续。

 

 

 

 

-Dec 18-

 

10355 km

——————————

 

最近的日本很不太平。

影山飞雄先是在报纸上目睹了大大的标题“十八岁少年夜行被分尸”，又在电视上看到了一系列相关的报道。

拍摄的画面经过处理已经变得不真切，但依稀还是能够辨别出红色的血迹，家属的声嘶力竭似乎就在耳边。

生平图像被处理放出来的时候影山顿了一下，那头鬈发和记忆中的如此高度吻合以致于他感到一瞬间的天旋地转。

 

他的世界会崩塌的，少了那个人。

 

 

不发一言开始收拾行李，不管什么都往包里塞，金属制品的棱角刮出血印，疼痛感在理智的模糊下变得迟钝。

记忆像洪水一般冲破阀门涌了进来

 

“影山、いるぞ！”

“俺がいれば、お前は最強だ！”

 

他不能没有他，即使是他自顾自地离开。

找到他以后他会狠狠地揍他一顿，警告他不许再默不作声地从他视野中消失，不许再丢下他一个人。恋人也好，朋友也罢，只要在身边他就满足了。顾忌和害怕什么的统统见鬼去吧！

 

门口的鞋从他消失的那天起就没有好好摆放过，踢开碍事的急匆匆地换好鞋，手忙脚乱地不管系出的是不是死结，站起身就欲往外走，却在那一瞬看到了餐桌上的照片。

 

“影山的负节奏只有我才能打！”

记忆里的少年元气满满心比天高。

 

而如今

球托往的方向，再一次

 

没有一个人在那里。

 

 

他颓败地坐倒在玄关的鞋堆之中，衣冠不整，头发凌乱。

深深埋进膝里

 

既然把这里填满了家的味道就不要擅自离开啊混蛋……

 

 

 

 

-Dec 22-

 

30、20、10……1 km

——————————

 

从清晨睁开眼的第一秒开始，他就期待着那抹橙色会从哪里冒出来

就像去年生日时他在马路上突然被一只熊本熊扑倒一样

可是这个惊喜迟迟没有降临。

 

不知道何时开始他也会收到一些礼物和信件，有常来往的，也有不通姓名的。

 

上完下午的课，从邮寄处领了不知道谁寄来的邮件便回去了

沿途的店面已经装点成了圣诞的颜色。

 

12月22日。

圣诞的三天前。也许人们会这样称呼它。

这个对绝大多数人来说稀疏平常的日子转眼就会过去，只有那个人会一脸兴奋地说，好想穿越回19年前看看刚出生的影山。绝对不会像现在一样欠揍的可爱的影山小宝宝。

 

被沿街的轻快的乐曲拉回思绪，去拆手里的东西。

邮件很薄。打开之后是几张串在一起的照片。

 

 

第一张照片上是一个哥特式的教堂。

教堂似乎正在举办婚礼，穿着得体的人们簇拥着手捧鲜花的新娘新郎，整个画面洋溢着幸福与美好。

 

第二张照片上是排球场。

影山清楚地辨识出了这是米兰体育馆。场馆暂时闲置着，球场中央的橙色方块在暗冷色调的衬托下尤为显眼。

 

第三张照片似乎是自然风貌。

高处的俯角下，土黄和近乳白色的石壁印在眼帘，陡峭蜿蜒的地层在大地上迂回盘曲，层层叠叠，曲折幽深。地貌狰狞得令人胆战心惊。

 

第四张照片是白宫。

拍摄者貌似意欲聚焦白宫前的水池而不是白宫本身，无奈几与地面齐平的水池全貌并不好拍，但粼粼的水光尽收眼底。

 

 

这些……是什么啊。

他并不记得他在国外有交好到会寄照片的朋友

 

往回翻的时候一排小字引起了他的注意 

 

 

「Ti amo.」

 

 

英语？大概不是

但是……

急切地翻了其他三张照片的背面，在第四张的背面右下角同样发现了——

 

 

「I love you.」

 

 

他开始慌乱起来。

傻子也能明白这句话是什么意思。但让他手足无措的是这个字迹。

猛地从照片中抬起头，他还是不知道自己应该去向何方。

 

他在这里！他在这里！！

直觉告诉他他必须行动起来，他不想再错失他了。

双脚不自觉地抖动起来。他知道自己在细细密密地颤抖，这种感觉自全国决赛后就再也没有感受过。

脚步杂乱迫切，调整了好几次方向，最后冲着家的方向大步迈开

 

风合着因空气流动而走调的乐曲在耳边呼啸

这样的百米冲刺的速度似乎能让他甩掉所有的不安与恐惧。他开始怀疑自己的脚是不是没有着地，而是轻轻地踩在空中

 

他的音容面貌如同电影画面，一帧帧地在他脑海中播放着、回响着。

时间在风中飞速地流逝着，无声无息地跨过了飞奔的他，不再回头

 

时光不待人。

头脑混沌的时候回忆起是否有首歌这样轻轻唱到。

啊。那是他们毕业离别时哪里传来的歌声，或许只是一个普通的女学生在一个平常的午后在空无一人的林荫小道习惯地练起歌唱。

 

这个生日以后还有多少个生日他无从知晓。

可是今后的每一分每一秒想和他一起度过。两个人一起的话也许时光的尽头也不会未知得令人害怕。

 

 

 

喘息着停在门口。

门得那边是否有他希冀看到的画面呢。

他觉得自己应该好好平复一下呼吸，这样慌乱的他太不符合常理了。

 

门上贴着一张照片。

镜头被冷气侵袭得染上了半透的白雾。

调皮的人在镜头上画了一颗小小的心，笔画里的世界清晰可见——乌野的体育馆。

 

伸手摘下了照片，背面有他最想看到的东西——

并非写在小小的一角，而是塞满了整个空白的「好き」。

大大小小密密麻麻的字迹，其中的心情似乎要溢出那个平面把他湮没。

 

 

没有用钥匙，拧动门把的动作顺畅自如，那一瞬他长长的地呼出了一口气，又大大地吸了一口。

 

他看到门内被装点的绚烂的圣诞树，旁边穿着圣诞老人装的人回过头来

又大又长的胡子一点也不适合他，可是他就那样戴着雪白的假胡子笑了起来。

 

 

“欢迎回来，影山。”

 

 

闭眼又深吸了一口气，满满的家的味道

睁开

 

 

“欢迎回家，日向。”

 

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

-澳大利亚·教堂-

 

“哦你是来参观的吗？”神父捧着厚厚的《圣经》，身着红色长袍，看到了门口拍照的他，“今天这里不开放啊。”

他摇摇头，他只是想来这里看看。倒不如说正在举办婚礼的刚好。不枉他换上了白色的衬衫，还打了个姑且看的过去的领结。

神父笑了笑，将一朵白色的百合轻轻放入他胸前的口袋。

他可以看到神父躬下身时垂到他面前的十字架上的苦相在阳光下闪着圣洁的光辉。

 

「愿幸福与爱伴你左右」

 

 

 

-意大利·米兰体育场-

 

场馆很大，不禁让人闭上眼去想象起座无虚席热血沸腾的场景。而明亮的球场中央则是无可置疑地聚焦点。

对着空无一人的场馆咔嚓一下，身边响起了询问声

“排球迷？”

“是的！”他大声回应着，“但比起看排球赛更喜欢打排球！”

 面前的中年男子冲着他露出了洁白的牙齿。

“祝你有一天能够站在这里！”

 

 

 

-美国·死亡大峡谷-

 

即使是冬季，这里的温度也高得吓人。

在Zabriskie瞭望点极目远眺。蜿蜒幽深的峡谷敞开着露骨的胸怀，像是能包纳万物。

“啊————！”

冥想着重新感受自己的怯懦和顾忌，接近承受的极限时用爆炸式的声音将它们甩出头脑。一声平息，他甚至能听到自己空空的脑中回响着的嗡嗡的蜂鸣。

 

“影山你等着——————！！！”

 

 

 

-美国·白宫-

 

匆匆地踮起脚尖拍了照片后趁着警卫不注意拿出了硬币，使出全力将硬币丢往铁栏内的水池

“听说如果能把硬币丢入那里愿望会实现哦”

半美元的硬币闪着银光残酷地落入了草丛，不见踪影。

“噫～～！！”

重整旗鼓准备再来一次的时候，黑人警卫嘴里嚷嚷着什么走了过来。

拔腿不顾形象地跑起来。

旅程还真是刺激。他在心里这样安慰自己。

 

 

 

-日本·宫城-

 

“呀～好怀念呀～”

这天的雪大得可怕，但他还是兴奋得绕着体育馆跑了好几圈，直到有年轻的学生瞄到他

“啊！你是！日向翔阳！！”

一个声音引起了众人的注目，大家纷纷“诶诶诶？”地围过来

获得全国优胜就是不一样啊。

在心里傻笑着给几个“狂热小粉丝”签了名，心满意足地拍下了最后一张照片。

 

影山，我回来了。

 

 

 

——————————

 

时隔22天再一次坐在一起吃了晚餐。

这22天远得像一片汪洋，一个世纪，一场梦。

 

在烛光中过了一个普通又不平凡的生日，在日向的催促下红着脸闭上眼许下生日愿望。

时间在重逢下变得无价。

 

推搡着要去睡觉的时候影山固执让他先去睡。

觉察到影山的不安，他大声截断了他的话

 

“我不会再消失了！会一直在这里！在有影山的地方！”

 

“……”

 

“我一直喜欢影山，喜欢得不得了。但是我害怕当我把它说出来你会离开。我一直害怕啊害怕着，直到那天你在门口对我说喜欢我。

梦想成真的时候总是那么不现实，很抱歉在那种时候我又开始患得患失，疑虑占据了整个大脑。也许得到了再失去我更承受不起。当我察觉到的时候已经是凌晨两点了。

我去了你的房间，在那里坐了一个小时。我不想用年少的冲动和在一起太久的错觉之类的借口敷衍自己和影山的未来，所以我决定出去走一走，过没有影山的生活。”

 

他顿了顿，握了握拳又松开。

 

 

“我爱你，影山。”

 

 

Ti amo；l love you；愛している

我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。

 

 

“这22天我去了很多美丽的地方，见识了广阔纷繁的世界，认识了形形色色的人。但发现一直只有影山割舍不下。”

 

走过了血气方刚的年少，经历过后悔绝望，也经历过欢欣喜悦，在穿过人生的年少与成熟的分界时想要给自己和影山的未来一个交代。即使是不可知的未来，如果和影山一起面对的话就会有无限的动力与信心。

 

 

对面的人仰头闭了闭眼，酸涩的液体在温热的眼眶里迟迟不退

无奈又释然地笑了

“所以我也要对自己的感情发表一下演讲吗？”

 

 

噙着泪花笑着给了他一个满怀的拥抱

嘴唇相合的时候那里传来了柔声告白的低语。

 

 

 

Dec 23 00:00

0 km

 

 

——————fin—————— 


End file.
